There are existing methods and devices for communicating the braking conditions for a runway. Many of these methods and devices rely on oral communications taking place over the radio between the pilot of the landed aircraft and air traffic control, during which the pilot communicates his/her perception of the landing conditions of the runway. However, these methods and devices may be unreliable, inefficient, untimely, inconsistent, and inaccurate. This may lead to increased cost, decreased safety, lower runway efficiency, lower braking determination consistency and accuracy, and/or other types of problems.
A method, apparatus, and aircraft, is needed which may solve one or more problems in one or more of the existing methods and/or devices for communicating the braking conditions for a runway.